


Oh My Love

by Enometr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Character Death, Charizarditeshipping, Death, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Multi, Musical References, Rare Pairings, Sex, megabondshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enometr/pseuds/Enometr
Summary: Alternate timeline to XGlassShattersX's "How To Make A Bouquet".





	1. Hidden Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Make A Bouquet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478748) by [XGlassShattersX (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XGlassShattersX). 



> 1° ～ Let me thank the original creator of the series for creating the amazing work that is 'How To Make A Bouquet' and for authorizing me to create this alternate timeline! If you didn't read it, go read it now.  
> 2° ～ Any OC that may appear doesn't belong to me! They belong to the original creator.  
> 3° ～ If any grammar errors are spotted, please excuse me, since engrish is not my native language, but I think it can still be readable.
> 
> I think that's all, have fun reading.

Everyday Alain visited the Lumiose City's hospital to check if the poison that got into Ash's body because of the mega evolution energy that Lysandre, the leader of the now disbanded Team Flare, directed to him and his Greninja, had gotten eliminated. The doctors said that it could be removed soon, but it has been almost three weeks and they still couldn't make it, which was pretty alarming to the Kantonian's health. Alain and the others who were connected to Ash still had their hopes up, though deep inside they were more unfaithful to the boy's salvation each day that passed. But they were hoping for the best anyway.

"Ash's gonna be alright, right Clemont...?" Bonnie asked her big brother, Clemont, who responded with a sad smile, consoling with a pat on her head. "Yes, Bonnie, he'll be alright..." Now it was breakfast time at Professor Sycamore's lab. Everyone was kind of energetic and happy today, despite Ash's condition. After all, being always negative and unhopeful wouldn't help, right?

The ones that weren't looking so happy at all were Alain, Serena, Pikachu and Greninja. On these days of Ash being internated, Alain was always the one to go check him up, so he could tell everyone how the Kantonian is when he came back. He also always brought up Pikachu, so the pokémon could see his trainer who had accompanied him for great years. Serena had been very sad ever since Ash got internated, the fear of losing her beloved haunting her mind everyday. As for Greninja...

"I'll give food to the pokémon, be right back." Sycamore said, leaving the place and going to the green house. Cosette accompanied him to feed the pokémon too.

The pokémon in the green house had just woke up. They all greeted the Professor and Cosette, starting to eat their food when the two humans put the bowls on the ground. Then Greninja appeared, looking as if his weight got reduced by half. The water type pokémon fell into a depressive state after his trainer got internated. He started to not eat and even have panic attacks sometimes, caused by the physical and emotionial pain he got after all of the Team Flare scandal happened. Of course this was worrying for everyone, Ash wouldn't want to get out from the hospital and see that his pokémon got in an unhealthy state.

"Please Greninja, just eat a little, your condition isn't any good..." Cosette put the Pokéfood bowl near him and said that, hoping the water type will eat its much needed food. Instead, Greninja just stared at the food, then looked away.

"Aww, Greninja..." Cosette frowned sadly at the pokémon's reaction. Then she feels Sycamore's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Cosette. Don't force it on the pokémon if he doesn't want it. I'll take care of this." The professor said, and the assistant nodded her head, then left the green house. The professor finally started talking with Greninja.

"Hello Greninja, so...I know we all are passing through hard times but, we should always be positive and move on. I know Ash's not on a good condition and we all are worried for him, but surely he'll get better. And when he returns, he is not gonna want to see you in this way. So even if you don't feel like it, try eating at least a little of your food a day, so that you will be like you were before in no time, and your trainer will be very happy too. Do you understand me, Greninja?" The water type heard these words, and then looked at Sycamore with a slightly surprised face, as if he did realise that his actions weren't too healthy at all. Greninja nodded to the Professor, who smiled in response.

"It's great that you understand me. Well, I gotta go, why don't you play with your friends for a while? I'll go take Alain to the hospital to check Ash up." When the pokémon heard the name 'Alain', a frown formed on his face almost instantly. Greninja never did forgive Alain and his Charizard for beating him up in the Kalos League finals, and the fact that he was a member of Team Flare also made him a little upset. But for the latter fact, the water type didn't really have a reason for disliking Alain, since the trainer didn't actually know Team Flare's real intentions and did regret what he did.

Meanwhile, Alain and Serena were the only ones remaining at the eating table. There was silence between the two, until the performer break it, asking an upset-looking Alain, who was pensively staring at his cup of coffee.

"Alain, is there something wrong?" Whe she asked the Kalosian, he looked at her, his expression not changing.

"...Yes. I'm sorry to say this but, I think there's something the doctors who take care of Ash are hiding."

"But why?" The performer asked, already feeling a little tense.

"Well, I may be paranoid but, everytime I go see him, the doctors aren't there to make any type of operations on him. The nurse also acts weird and doesn't let me enter his room, nor doesn't let me stay longer than five minutes near it. If Ash was already cured, I'm sure they would say it to me, but they always say that they're working on it, but I don't see any progress going on. Even a tube I can't see connected to his body. This time I'm gonna ask them what's really happening." When he said that, Serena suddenly felt her tension increasing.

"A-ah, is t-that so...?" She said with a frown on her face. She was hoping to every legendary pokémon that Ash was actually okay and that this has been a misunderstanding from Alain's part.

_Please Ash, be okay, come back to us..._

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, Serena. But I needed to vent about this with someone..." Alain apologized.

"I was sad ever since the beggining. Ash is my childhood friend that I never met again until this year, when he arrived to Kalos. I've had a crush on him, that now turned into something much more than that. And to think that I met him again just to end up on this..." She was struggling to not let tears get out from her eyes. "I...I love him so much..."

Her vent made Alain stunned. He never knew that Serena and Ash had met much before Ash met him, and that the performer was in love with the Kantonian. The male Kalosian's feeling were mixed. He felt bad about Serena, but now...

_You love him, too? Then it seems like we are...love rivals._ He thought. Alain actually didn't have much problem with that. He just didn't want to be prevented from confessing his feelings to Ash. Even though it would be hard, if the Kantonian rejected him, he would be fine and move on, at least he had the courage to confess.

Alain was going to say something, but was interrupted by Professor Sycamore.

"Alain, we're going now to the hospital, are you ready?" Alain nodded to him, and stood up to already pick Pikachu and exit the lab.

Suddenly, Serena thought of going together with Alain to see Ash in the hospital. She stood up from the chair and asked, while wiping her tears off the face.

"Eh...can I go too? I want to see Ash in the hospital too."

"Of course you can go, Serena! Alain, Serena's going with you, okay?"

"Fine." Alain came back holding Pikachu on his arms. "Let's go then." Serena felt happy at the response.

They finally entered the car, so the professor could start driving in direction to Lumiose City's hospital. Serena was hoping to not burst into tears when she sees Ash.

"Pika..." Pikachu was hoping for everything to be okay. He couldn't wait to see his trainer again.

Meanwhile, the nurse responsible for Ash whose name is Erica, was talking to herself while nervous about Alain's arrival.

"Ugh, I can't believe we messed things up! How are we gonna tell him that the patient has-"

"-Has what?" A voice came from behind. Erica turned just to see a cold-looking Alain together with the performer, who was now holding Pikachi, staring at her, and instantly froze.

"A-ah!" _Crap, they're here now and must have heard what I said!_ "I-it's you, Alain! Is that g-girl your friend?"

"Tell me what happened to Ash." Alain ignored Erica's question to direct her with his question.

"I-it's okay! The doctors are still working and-"

"That's a lie. I don't even see a single doctor here, did they even start their work? Look at Ash's room. There isn't even a single feeding tube attached to his body! Is...is he even alive?!" The last question came out with a slightly cracked voice. At this point, they should already know what happened to Ash...

"...When the doctors examinated him, the poison already got stronger on his body. They tried to do something about it, but..." The nurse's voice started to tremble. "...it was...too late...the substance already killed the boy's brain...we should have told this much earlier...but when we diagnosed him, you already left...so we held this information until right now. So...I'm sorry...yes, that means..."

The last phrase came out with a cracked voice.

" ** _Ash Ketchum has passed away._** "

* * *

  _ **Oh My Love**_

_**When we were born, our hearts had awakened...** _


	2. Bad Days

_"Alain, this is all thanks to you. We used the Mega Evolution Energy you gathered to control Zygarde."_

Memories recalled in.

_"The Mega Evolution Energy you kept on collecting is proving very useful for the destruction of this world. Look, there will be no turning back; once the sun is up, the world will have been reborn!"_

He remembered those maniacal grey eyes he had trusted.

_"Mairin…Chespin...what was I….WHAT WAS I FIGHTING FOR?!"_

Those betrayal feelings he had.

_"Ash, you'll allow me to make use of the Bond Phenomenon for my world.''_

The fact that the world almost got destroyed because of him.

_"AAARRGGHHHH!"_

And now he had to live with the fact that he...

_I...killed...Ash..._

"Dammit..." Alain said with a low voice, which has caught up Serena's attention, who was already sobbing awfully while looking at Ash's body, inside of his hospital room. She was gonna try to say something but-

" **DAMMI-----T!!!** " He screamed as if there was no tomorrow, and hit the wall with his hand so hard it could break.

"Pikaaaaa, pika pikachuuuu..." Pikachu was crying, while sitting above Ash's chest, looking at his face, his face that won't wake up anymore.

With Alain's scream, Serena stood on her knees and covered her face to sob even more, her salty tears running through her face and hands, falling on the ground.

"P-please! Tell me-e this i-i-s a night-ma-a-re, a ni-i-ghtmare!!"

Erica was looking at the tragic scene happening in front of her, and couldn't help herself, but cry too. She is the only one of the hospital who creates some kind of affection towards the patients and their relatives, as the rest of the staff treats them with an even cold attitude many times, because they are working there just for the money they recieve. She regretted that she couldn't help Ash.

"I'm so sorry for this...it's all my fault..."

A man ran towards Ash's room. It was Professor Sycamore. He entered the hospital because the kids were taking too long, and while he was reaching them, he heard Alain's scream coming from the room, which made the professor much worried, causing him to rush.

"Alain! Serena! What happened-" He was almost finishing his sentence when he noticed everyone there was crying. "-here...?"

For one moment, he didn't seem to understand why they were in such state, but once he noticed Ash, Sycamore felt angustiated. Erica just gave the professor a shy but sad look, whispering "I'm sorry...", lowering her head.

The professor entered the hospital room, first trying to calm down the two mourning trainers. "Uh, hey..." He didn't really know what to say. Instead, Alain approached him and said coldly "I'll go by myself." before running to the outside.

"He-hey Alain! Where are you going?!" Sycamore shout as Alain left. Serena, who was crying with no control, heard Sycamore's voice, and stood up to reach up to him and give him a hug.

"Professor...professor, why this had to happen to me...why...?" She said while weeping on his clothes. "Ash is gone...this is the worst year of my life ever!"

Sycamore was going to chase after Alain, but he was held by Serena's hug, and he couldn't help but hug her back. "Serena...he is at least in a better place...let's go home, you don't deserve to feel like this..." This was the best he could do to consolate her. The professor was in pain losing someone he helped on his [Ash] journey. He then noticed Pikachu, Ash's best friend that he traveled with for many years since Kanto. Surely everyone connected to Ash that knew about his death was feeling the worst (and those who still haven't heard of it that will be), but no one's pain could compare to Pikachu's. Now what's gonna be of him?

"Pika...pikachu..." The electric type was still crying, his tears staining the blanket on his trainer's body.

"Pikachu, I'm sorry for all of this..." The professor said it to Pikachu, who hugged tight on Ash, not pretending to let go. "This is a very painful moment to us, but...we must go, Pikachu..." He was finding difficult to consolate the sad pokémon, but he couldn't do much. Pikachu refused to go.

"Pikachu, we can't stay here all the day long! The people in the lab are worried about us too!" But the electric type didn't listen, he preffered staying with his trainer for the whole day. He threatened to give Sycamore a Thundershock, by the electric sparks appearing on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu, but he's right. Since our patient is dead, we should make the preparations so that Ash's body stay safe until he reaches his funeral." Erica stood up on the conversation, making a reminder, saying with a stable voice. Even if she and the doctors who were taking care of Ash did make a poor work, this time she at least would compensate it. "We'll do our best."

The electric type finally surrended, lowering his guards and letting go of Ash, and jumping straight to Serena's arms. The two were still crying about the Kantonian's passing, and would be like that for days.

"Thanks, Miss Erica. Ummm...I'll plan for the funeral to happen tomorrow, okay?" _It's the day that Delia comes._ He thought. It was a pretty morbid way to be welcomed in Kalos, but at the same time, Ash's mother wouldn't want to miss her own son's funeral.

"Alright, Mr. Sycamore. Eh...thanks for today and...I'm sorry..." A sad frown appearing on her face.

"Oh don't worry, you did nothing wrong. There wasn't much to do anyway. Well...we'll be going now. See you later."

Erica waved goodbye as the three left. After that, she called the doctors to help her prepare Ash to his funeral.  _Okay, now let's get this serious._

As they left the hospital, it was raining really hard long before they noticed it.

"Oh heck, it's raining."

"H-hey, where did Alain go?" Serena noticed Alain's absence just now.

"I don't know, he left the hospital. I hope he's back at the lab."

"Oh gosh..."

* * *

**～ Oh** **My** **Love ～**

* * *

In the heavy rain, Alain was running towards Sycamore's lab. Since the lab and the hospital are in opposite regions of Lumiose City, it was quite a run.

The Kalosian didn't care about the cold he was going to have later on. After all, at this point he wasn't caring about himself anyway. He opened the door, and saw a happy Mairin holding her lovely Chespie.

"Hey Alain, how was i-" Her happy expression suddenly turned to a concerned one. Alain appeared completely soaked up by the rain, unaccompanied by Serena, Sycamore and Pikachu. His eyes being shadowed by his hair. "...Alain...? You are completely wet, what happened to you?! Where are the professor and the others...? Is Ash alright?"

Alain winced slightly at the mention of the name 'Ash'. But he was pretty blunt and coldly said what happened before locking himself in his room. "Ash is dead. They are probably coming back here. I came by myself. Now just let me be alone, Mairin."

Mairin gaped at the news. She was completely not prepared for this to happen. The girl wasn't so connected to Ash at all, but seeing things ending up like this to her best friend wrenched her heart.

"Alain...oh no...Chespie, what do we do now...?" She looked at Chespie, with a sad frown on her face.

"Chespi che..." The pokémon cried sadly in hopes that everything will be alright.

Bonnie and Clemont walked in to supposedly talk to the professor and Serena.

"Hi Mairin! I heard the door opening, did Serena arrive?" The little girl said happily. Despite her looking so happy, she and her big brother had been very sad after Ash got internated at the hospital, but even so, they wanted to cheer up themselves.

". . . . . ." The redhead just turned to them, looking down sadly, then she spoke up. "...Alain got here first. I...have bad news for you..."

The siblings' expression changed to a very concerned one, hoping that nothing too serious happened.

Meanwhile, Alain was in his room, laid on his bed even with his clothes all wet, staring blankly at the ceiling, deeply lost in his thoughts.

He remembered that day when he met with Ash in Snowbelle City.

_Ash was shopping for presents for christmas, that's when I encountered him when we put our hands on that Azurill plushie._ He thought, a small smile forming on his lips.

_It was when I bought him a pair of gloves and paid a cup of hot chocolate for him. He didn't have anything to give back unless..._ The smile suddenly turning to a frown.  _...that kiss he gave me..._ Alain put a hand on the cheek where Ash had kissed him.

_What...just what did I do... to deserve that..._ That memory made him emotional and, this time, he couldn't hold it.

Tears had started to scroll through his eyes uncontrollably.

_Ash...what did I do to deserve this...? Having me to defeat you in every battle...to destroy the entire Kalos, no, the entire world...having me to...kill you!_ All of his thoughts being more and more self-harming and depressed.

"No. At this point, all that I got...I don't deserve it." He whispered to himself, while strong tears were still coming through his face. "I don't deserve Professor Sycamore. I don't deserve Mairin. I don't deserve Ash...I...I..."

" **I don't deserve anything nor anyone other than death!!!** "

After he let his scream out, Alain sneezed. His crying just contributed for the cold to come up.

"Damn this cold _sniff_ , I'm _sniff_ gonna sleep... _sniff_ " Said to himself before turning his body to one side of the bed and holding himself into a fetal position, while hugging tightly onto his pillow, shivering in the cold.

"Ash, please _sniff_ forgive me...I _sniff_ love you..." Those were his last words before starting to sleep.

_**. . . . . .** _

_**. . . . . .** _

_**. . . knock knock** _

_**knock knock** _

"Alain, are you here? Breakfast's ready!" A voice came from the Kalosian's door and reached up his ears. He opened his eyes.

"Uh..." He was still on his previous sleeping pose before standing up. Apparently everything was as before, except for one thing.

"My cold...is gone." He was feeling much healthier now. It seems like the cold was pretty quick, though that would be pretty weird.

"C'mon Alain, wake up! Otherwise you'll miss it!" The voice from the door spoke again. It was highly familiar to Alain, whose heart started to beat fast when he heard it.

"U-uh? That voice...!" For some reason it scared him. Could that be...?

"It can't be...I must be dreaming..." The Kalosian pinched himself on the cheek to wake up from his dream. But it had no effect.

_Heck, is this for real? He's alive?! I need to see him!_ He thought, as he ran towards the door and opened it, just to see Ash, wearing his pajamas, receiving him with a genuine smile.

"Good morning, Alain! Now let's go!" He went to the kitchen, as Alain just looked astounded.

* * *

_**Oh my lover** _

_**I am looking at something without shape** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change my plans and give Ash some life. I'll explain it later.


	3. Not a dream

"Ash?! It's really you!" Alain shouted as he hugged Ash strongly in relief. "I thought you were gone...the doctors were wrong about your condition, I'm so glad..."

Ash got surprised at the hug, but he gave one back. However, "O-oh, Huh? The doctors? What are you talking about?" He didn't seem to understand the Kalosian. "Did you have a nightmare, Alain?"

"Uh, after we saved Kalos, you got internated because of the mega-evolution energy that went inside you, don't you remember?"

"I don't, I never got internated. Yeah, we defeated Lysandre and saved Kalos together, but if I remember well, no abnormal energy was inside me. I was okay and we all celebrated Kalos' salvation together. Maybe your dream was too realistic." Ash shrugged after finishing his talk.

_That is weird. Ash was in the hospital for almost three weeks. How he can't remember he at least woke up in it?_ Thought Alain, with a puzzled expression. Maybe he was really dreaming that all of this happened? Maybe Ash was fooling him? Why did the doctors stated that Ash was dead? At this point he was pretty confused.

"Well, you shouldn't be thinking too hard about it. No one got hurt after all!" The Kantonian sweatdropped, but then smiled at Alain. "I'm so glad you and I are here, Alain. If you weren't here, I would be very sad! Now c'mon, let's have breakfast!" Then he ran towards the eating table. Ash apparently was very enthusiastic. Even if Alain still had lots of questions, he felt glad that the younger trainer was happy and energetic as he always was.

Upon reaching the eating table, the Kalosian saw everyone sitting there, except for one person. He greeted them, then sitted between Mairin and Ash.

"Hey Alain, did you sleep well?" Mairin asked, while holding Chespie on her arms.

"Uh, y-" He was going to do his affirmation, but Ash interrupted instead.

"He had some kind of bad dream. He dreamt that I was gone."

"Oooooh, you were afraid of losing him? How cuuute!" The redhead laughed.

"H-hey!" Alain blushed at Mairin's teasing, then sighed. "...Well, I feel somebody's not here now. I can't remember who..."

"You mean Serena? She's gone to Hoenn, doing something related to her career as performer, I think." Said Clemont.

"Oh, is that so?" _She seemed to be in love with Ash. Did she talk to him before leaving? If yes, did she already confess to him...?_ Thought Alain, as he remembered his love rival. He was kinda afraid that Ash would reject his feelings and be already dating Serena, seeing how the two had been known each other for a much longer time than Ash had known Alain.

"I'm gonna miss her. She's been a very good friend to us." The Kantonian spoke up. Hearing the word 'friend' made the older trainer a little more relieved.

"But I'm sure we'll meet again someday, right Clemont?!" Bonnie shout happily at her big brother, who nodded positively in response.

"That's good to hear." Said the Kalosian, looking happy at seeing Ash and his friends being happy and confident.

"Yeah, and guys, I have something to say to you all!" Teased Ash with a big smile on his face.

"Hmmm? What is it, Ash?" Asked Clemont.

"I..." He started to say while looking at Alain.

" **I plan on living in Kalos forever.** " Said with a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Everyone gasped at the big news. Bonnie jumped happily holding her Dedenne.

"Waaaaa! I can't believe Ash is staying! I'm so happy, Dedenne, I'm so happy------!!!"

"Wow, really?! That is so awesome, Ash!" Exclaimed the older blonde, with sparks on his eyes.  _That is so great, that means I can show my Clembot to him when he gets fully repaired!_

"That is good, Ash! That means you can meet Alain at any time, fufufu!" Mairin knew about Alain's crush on Ash, and was cheering for them to be together since then.

A smile grew on the blue-haired male, who also blushed when Ash looked at him. Ignoring Mairin, he said "That is great, Ash! But..." For one second he thought of asking the Kantonian why he looked at him like that, but instead, "...where will you live?"

"Of course I'll live here with you all! And I already have my room ready!" He dropped what was a bomb to Alain, whose smile grew more and blush increased.

"O-oh, really?!" But then he noticed something strange about Ash's talk. "...But wait, there is one more room here? I think they all are occupied."

"My room is on the basement!"

_A basement...? Since when we have a basement here?_ Alain didn't remember a basement existing on Sycamore's lab. He raised an eyebrow.

"You know what is a basement, right?" The Kalosian's expression amused Ash.

"Uh, yes, of course I know! But I don't remember having one here..."

"Eeehhh? We always had one, Alain! The stairs are one door distant from your room!"  Said Mairin.

"Seriously?" He then looked at the right of his door. There's really a staircase to the basement. _That is weird, I don't ever remember seeing that right besides my door!_

"Yes, you are looking so weird today, Alain..."

"Maybe he just focus on going to his room that he doesn't notice anything but it. Fufufu." Said Sophie with a gentle laugh.

"Hmph..."  _Don't you think **you** 're acting weird today? _As happy as he was to see Ash alive, the situation he was going through was quite a weird one. He swore he never saw anything like that near his room.

"I'm gonna feed the pokémon in the greenhouse now. Come with me, Cosette."

"Alright!"

Talking about the pokémon, Alain remembered Ash's Greninja. He had passed through a hard time since his trainer got internated and lost a great portion of his weight. _Seeing things like this now, I bet he's fine too...?_

He decided to go together with the professor and his assistant. Reaching the greenhouse, the three saw Ash and Alain's pokémon waking up. They all greeted the people happily. Greninja was there, looking much healthier than he was before. His blue skin looking as shiny and lively as ever.

"Good morning-! Here are your food!" Cosette put the bowls on the ground so Alain's pokémon would start eating. Sycamore put his bowls for Ash's pokémon. Alain saw them and remembered he had battled them all at the Kalos league.

"Good morning, Greninja, how are you doing?" The professor greeted the water type.

"Ninja!!"

"Ahaha, how good to see you excited as ever!"

He notices Alain's presence. "Hey Alain, are you here to talk to your pokémon?"

"Yes. I wanna talk to Greninja too." _He's also better now, that's great..._

"Then feel free to! I'm going to work now, why don't you spend some time with them?"

"I'd be happy too, professor." Said with a happy face.

After Sycamore and Cosette left, Alain first went to his own pokémon. "Good morning Charizard." He caressed his dear Charizard and gave him some food from the bowl. After spending some time, he went near Greninja. He greeted the water type kind of shyly. The other greeted him back like he did to the professor and raised a hand to the trainer.

"Uh, a hand shake? Fine then." He held his hand on the other's firmly then shook it.

Ash then appeared. His pokémon had come near him to greet. "Hello, good morning, my friends! Are you all good?"

"Pika pika pi!" Pikachu jumped to his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Pikachu!"

Greninja left Alain's side to see Ash, so the Kalosian accompanied him.

"Hi Alain, did you come here to see Greninja too?" He said while caressing the water type.

"Yes. For some reason he's feeling proud of me."

"That must be because you helped us on our journey! You know I'm also proud of you, Alain, ahaha!"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm happy to hear that!"

"Me too, Alain! ......hey!" Something just snapped inside Ash's head.

"What is it, Ash?"

"Can we have a battle right now? My Greninja against your Charizard!"

"Really?!" Alain let out a small gasp. He didn't expect for Ash to ask him for a battle and wasn't really in the mood to battle, but if that's what Ash wanted, then he would accept it with no hesitance, however... "...but is your Greninja gonna be fine?"

"Of course! He's feeling as strong as ever! I'll probably defeat you this time!"

_Defeat me..._ Those words echoed through his mind for a second. _Should I let him defeat me......no, I'll give my best!_

"Fine then. Charizard, let's go." Alain called his pokémon.

The two trainers left the greenhouse to a battle camp near the lab. Ash didn't forget to bring Pikachu so it could cheer up his trainer.

_The day is sure bright._ Thought Alain while walking together with Ash, remembering the day (yesterday?) he ran through the heavy rain. The memory left him with a sad expression, which Ash noticed.

"Is there something wrong, Alain?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing." The sad face suddenly turning into a happy one.

"Are you sure? If there's something bothering you, you can always talk to me."

"E-eh," Ash's reply made him very flustered. "r-really, there is nothing wrong, heh..."  _He...worries about me..._

"Okay, so..." Once reaching the battle camp, the Kantonian teased Alain to start the battle. "...here we are! I won't let you win this easy. I've trained my Greninja very hard, prepare to lose, Alain!"

"Y-yeah, bring it on!"

**Battle start!**

**Ash (1 Pokémon) x Alain (1 Pokémon)**

Ash released Greninja!

Alain released Charizard!

"Let's equilibrate our emotions, Greninja! Aaaah------!" Being surrounded by a veil of water, Greninja transformed into Ash-Greninja by the Bond Phenomenon.

"Nin-jaaa-!"

"It's been a while since I've seen this." Alain commented. "Now it's my turn!......Respond to my heart, mega evolu-"

When he supposedly pressed his mega-ring, it actually wasn't equipped on his pulse. "H-huh...? But where is..."

"Your mega-ring? You gave it and your mega-stone to the police, don't you remember?"

"I...gave it to the police...?"

Suddenly memories called in again.

_"...We used the Mega Evolution Energy you gathered to control Zygarde."_

_"The Mega Evolution Energy you kept on collecting is proving very useful for the destruction of this world."_

His previous confused face now turned into an angustiated one. Alain fell on his knees and put his hands on the head. "...No, I don't wanna remember that...get out..." He remembered Lysandre gave him his mega-ring and well, at this point, he didn't want to be reminded of anything related to Team Flare and that man.

Ash ran to Alain in desperation. "Alain! Are you okay?! What's happening?"

"Oargh?!" That was supposed to be Charizard's cry in concern.

"U-ugh...Ash..." The Kalosian then stood up, disgusing his painful face with a normal one. "I'm fine, let's continue our battle..."

"Are you really sure Alain? I don't think you're feeling well..."

"I'm fine!" Before noticing, he raised his voice up to Ash. Then he instantly regretted it. "...A-ah, I'm sorry for this..."

When the Kalosian raised up his voice, Ash backed up. He knew how scary Alain could be. But after realising his mistake, Ash consolated him. "Oh, it's okay Alain, don't worry!"

The younger trainer got the older one into a sweet, tight hug. The one that anyone couldn't simply not enjoy. "Don't feel bad, we will continue our battle...okay?" He then gave a smile to Alain, to see if he lighten up a bit.

The older trainer tried not to be surprised and flustered at the other's hug. "Thanks, Ash..." Ash was being too gentle with him today.

"Okay, now let's focus on the battle!" The Kantonian returns to his position.

"...Right! I'll start it. Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Greninja, evade it!" The water type avoided the attack successfully.

Alain was looking at how confident Ash was. It amused him as always. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off the younger trainer.

_Ash..._

"Now use Water Shuriken!"

A big water shuriken was going to hit Charizard, who waited for any order to come. However, it was too late, and he got hit by the move and received big damage due to it being a water type move.

"....A-ah!" Alain snapped back to reality. "Charizard! Are you alright?" _Dammit, I can't lose focus!_

The fire type tried to stand up. But incredibly he was already too weak to battle.

"Okay, let's finish this! Greninja, use Cut!"

"Grenin---jaaaaaa---!"

"C-Charizard, evade it!" It tried to process his order but got hit by Greninja's Cut, which launched the fire type to an extremity of the battle camp. After the dust lowered, spirals on Charizard's eyes could be seen, meaning it has fainted.

"Charizard, no...!"

**Ash wins the battle!**

**Alain paid P¥39000 to the winner!**

_How could it be?! Did Ash train his pokémon up to level 100? Or my pokémon is that weak without mega-evolution?_ Alain was completely shocked at his defeat that was a piece of cake to Ash.

"I...won! Yes, I won a battle against Alain for the first time! I'm so proud of myself! Seems like our training was pretty worth it, Greninja! We're the best!"

"Ninja gre gre!" The victorious water type reverted to his normal form.

"You did great, Greninja! Now, please rest." Ash returned his pokémon to the pokéball.

"...You did good, Charizard. Now rest." Alain returns his hurt pokémon to the pokéball.

"Hey Alain, it's the first time I've won a battle against you. This is a proof that I became much, much stronger than before! Is that awesome or what?!"

"Pika pikachuuuu!!" Pikachu cried in happiness too.

Alain looked at Ash's happy face. "Ash...that is...completely awesome!" He then started to laugh. "You don't wonder how happy I am for you, ahaha!"

"I knew you would say that that, hehe!" The Kantonian couldn't help but laugh together. "Ah, I know! In comemoration, why don't we eat together in a restaurant? I'm gonna use the money you gave me."

"Oh? R-really?!"

"Yeah! This one's on me!"

"Fine then, let's go! But...where will we eat?"

"I know one restaurant here in Lumiose City! It's called Le Nah. It's cheap but the food they serve is very good!"

"Okay, will we go by taxi?"

"Yeah, since I don't remember where it is located, I guess I'll have to spend my money a little." The two trainers sweatdropped.

"Well, okay so, we'll go now, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

They exited the battle camp, then searched for a taxi point. When they finally found one, Alain passed by one female teenager who let her hair clip fall on the ground. He then got it and gave back to her. The girl had a long black hair and pigtails and was wearing a blouse with a skirt to her knees. When Alain gave the hair clip back to her, she thanked him.

"Thank you! Aren't you the Kalos League champion?"

"Yes, I am." That female voice was somewhat familiar to him.

"Do you remember me? We've met somewhere else before."

That talk just fueled his déja-vu. "U-uh, we met before? What is your name, again?"

"Oh, Look at the time! I should go now, sorry! Here's my contact, bye!" The girl gave Alain her number and ID to contact her by video call in a Pokémon Center. Then she ran away.

"Hey, wait a minute!...oh well, what do we have here..."

**"xShatterGlassOfLux**

**39-64871"**

_...What a weird name._ Alain didn't understand those people who put a stylized name as an ID on their Pokémon Center account.

"Hey Alain, there's a taxi for us, come in!" Ash called the older trainer.

"Okay, I'm coming!"

Once they entered the taxi, Ash ordered to go to Restaurant Le Nah. Hopefully the price was pretty cheap.

"Alain, who was that person you talked to?"

"A person I must know from somewhere..."

* * *

_**Song of the wind, voice of the trees** _

_**It colors my feelings** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing pokémon battles rip.  
> And I don't know how to write Charizard's cry rip x2.  
> If you get the money quantity reference I'll love you.  
> And if you get the girl's number reference ur my best friend.


	4. A date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry for delay. I was on exam period, but it has finished and now it's recess time! Though I've been hit by that thing called 'unmotivation to write'. Hopefully, it'll wear off soon, and I'll take the most advantage from July's free time as possible. And the chapters probably will be better than this one oof.

The Restaurant Le Nah was looking much pretty. Fancily decorated tables with candles in the middle, and background music playing. Currently the music playing was "Lonely Tropical Magikarp" by the P-Pop (Pokémon Pop) duo Plink.

 _Wow, I don't remember this place being so beautiful...it looks perfect for me to confess to Alain..._  Ever since the Kantonian had met Alain in Snowbelle City, he was sure that he loved the older trainer very much, and was also planning to confess to him. Though it would be very awkward for both trainers if Alain was actually straight and didn't reciprocate his feelings.

 _Huh? Are Ash and I on a date or something? I wonder if it's going to be today..._ But that's probably not the case, since the Kalosian loved Ash too.

"Good afternoon. Oh? The Champion is here with a friend! It's so nice to have you in our restaurant!" A waiter welcomed the two.

"Yeah, thanks." Alain responded with a chuckle. "So, a table for two, please."

"Fine. There's one right there."

Once they sitted, there was a kind of awkward silence between them. Until Ash finally started a conversation.

"It must be good to be a Champion, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are remembered by everyone, no? You are remembered as the strongest trainer. And if we count the fact that Kalos was saved, you are remembered as a hero..." Ash sighed. "...I've been through many regions before and had to go through a lot of issues in every of them."

". . . . . ." _Seems like Ash's life is a very turbulent one. Poor him..._

"There are many evil organizations just like Team Flare, each one with their unique disgusting objectives. It was me who always stopped them. But it wasn't easy at all...and I didn't get any type of aknowledgement for this. I also went to the Pokémon Leagues, but always lost at the last battle. I don't know, maybe I should just quit being a Pokémon trainer..."

"But...you just defeated me in a battle, and I'm the Kalos Champion. Wouldn't that be a big milestone for you?"

"Yes but it's not the same as defeating you in a league..."

"Ash..." Alain was sad at hearing the Kantonian's talk. _I should think of something to cheer him up. Let's see..._ "Hey Ash."

"What is it?"

"You have your own family, right? How are they?"

The Kantonian's face turned into a pensive one. "Oh...well, I'm an only child, and only have a mother and a father..."

 _Your parents...you still have them..._ Thought Alain, as he looked at Ash with a sad smile, remembering the time when his parents were alive. _I wish I could have lived with them more..._

"I never met my father." When the older trainer heard that, he looked at Ash with a surprised face. "Mom said he went on a journey. But 16 years had passed and he still hadn't returned. Maybe he didn't want to take care of me..."

 _What?! How could he do that to his own family? That is a terrible father!_ Alain felt his heart sink.

"But don't worry, I was fine even if my father wasn't present." He reassured the Kalosian, giving him a sad smile. "Now about my mother...well...she's in Kanto, and..." But it quickly turned upside down, with another sigh escaping from it. _How can I meet her again if I'm stuck in this world forever? I wish she at least was here, I bet she would be very proud of me..._

 _Dammit dammit dammit, I just want to have a good time while we are here! I'm just making the situation worse!_  "W-well, you don't need to say anything if you don't want to! I'm sorry!"

"...Oh, it's okay Alain, I'm sorry too for worrying you! L-let's order some food already!"

"Y-yeah..."

Then the two trainers looked at the menu who was specially decorated for this month's moment. A shiny cover with flowers and some Luvdisc's on it.

" **Restaurant Le Nah**

**MENU**

**Happy Valentine's Month!** "

 _Ah, so that's why the restaurant is looking so pretty this time. Maybe I should bring Alain to the Luvdisc festival?_  Thought Ash.

 _Damn, I forgot that we are near Valentine's Day! Maybe I should invite Ash to the Luvdisc festival?_  Thought Alain.

The two's eyes met for a half of a second, then imediately looked back at the menu, while blushing with an awkward smile.

_Hmmm...I think I know something to make him happy. It's pretty obvious that he-_

"Will the two gentlemen make their order already?" A waiter approached them, interrupting the Kalosian's thoughts.

"O-oh yes! I'll want..." Said Ash, before looking quickly at the menu, and finding one of his favorite meals. "...this! Akul takoyaki please! Alain, what will you want to eat?"

"I'll have an Akul takoyaki too."

"Any drinks?"

Ash ordered a grape juice and Alain ordered mineral water.

"Fine. You're going to be attended in no time."

When the waiter went away from them, Alain decided to start another conversation.

"Valentine's day is coming soo, huh? So...do you have someone you love, Ash?"

"Ah, that..." The Kantonian's blush being more visible. "...well, I do love my family, my friends..."

"Yeah but...do you love someone in a kind of...romantic way?"

"Ehh..." _Why did he change so suddenly?_ "I-I...d-do, kinda..." _It's like he's spoiling me..._

"Well, I also love someone as well. It is an important person who helped me through my life here in Kalos."

"Lemme guess, is it Mairin?"

"Huh? No. I mean, yes, she's important to me too and all and I love her as my best friend. The person I'm talking about is someone else. Someone who even knowing me for a short time, I do have feelings for him."

_Him...?_

"Someone who encouraged me to participate in the Pokémon League. Someone I said I was obsessed with when I... **battled him**."

Ash's heart started to beat fast. _Oh God._ He remembered he battled Alain at the Pokémon League finals and that the other had said he was obsessed with him. At this point, Ash had no doubt. _Is he for real?!_

"A-Alain, you...do you-" He was going to make his question but got interrupted by the same waiter, who brought their orders.

"Here is the plate of Akul takoyakis and your drinks. Have a bon appétit." It was a big red heart-shaped plate.

Alain thanked him, "So, let's eat! This is looking delicious, Ash!" and gave the Kantonian a warm smile. "I...just love to hang out with you..."

"Alain..." His face was almost completely red. But he gave a smile back. "...thank you..."

Then the two happily ate their food together.

"You must love these takoyakis, right Alain? You're just like me."

"Yeah, of course!"

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

"Man, I'm so full of takoyaki..." Alain spoke up, after they finished eating.

"Me too..."

"I'll ask for the check."

* * *

**～ Oh My love ～**

* * *

 "So, uh...I'd like to ask you something, Alain." Said Ash, while the two were already walking back to the lab.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You said back at the restaurant that you were in love with a person who encouraged you to participate in the League, no?" He asked, shyly looking away from him.

Alain chuckled. "Yes, I..." He was going to make his response, until he walked past an alley and saw something in it that caught his attention. "...huh?"

"What is it, Alain? Something wrong?" Ash became curious too, and when he saw what was in that alley, he got surprised as well.

"Hey, isn't that...Zygarde?"

Ash made a confused face. _So you can see it too? I thought that the fake people couldn't see it...what does this mean?_ "A-ah, that's right! What is Zygarde doing here?"

"I'll go talk to it." But when Alain decided that, the pokémon simply disappeared. "...It's gone...I wonder if what we saw was really it..."

"Well, let's go home now. Maybe it's just illusion..."

And then the two left. After that, a girl was running, apparently trying to catch up to them. She stopped, since she got tired of running.

"(pant) (pant) I'm gonna reach you soon, my beloved..."

* * *

  **～ Oh My love ～**

* * *

 

Upon entering the lab, Mairin greeted the two.

"Hey Alain, hey Ash! We were worried about you, what were you doing?!"

"We were eating together in a restaurant, sorry for making you worried, Mairin." Alain responded.

"Ehh? Eating together? So you two were on a date?"

"Huh? No! I mean..."

Ash sweatdropped at Mairin's question and Alain's reaction. "We were just having a good time together, right Alain?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Umm, Ash?" A feminine voice entered in.

"Uh, Sophie?"

"Hello, someone sent this mail to you. Though the sender's name is not written anywhere..."

"Thanks Sophie, but I wonder who it could be from?"

"Heck, I'm tired. I'm gonna have a cup of water and sleep in my room." Said Alain.

"Okay then! I'll read the mail I received."

Ash started reading it.

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

When Alain returned from the kitchen after drinking some water, he tried to open the door of his room. However...

"Hmmm...? It's locked." _Who could've locked my room?_ "Hey, did anyone see my keys there?"

Everyone nodded negatively.

"How weird..."

"Is anything wrong Alain?" Asked Ash after appearing from the stairs that lead to his room in the basement.

"This door won't open, it seems to be locked, dammit..."

"Really? That's odd. But you can sleep with me in my room. Want to check it out?"

The Kalosian blushed at the idea of sleeping with Ash. But he accepted it anyway.

"Fine, then let's go! I bet you're gonna be amazed by the sight!" Then he happily ran down the stairs, which by the way were quite long.

 _Where are we going? To the center of Earth?_ Thought Alain.

"Here." When they finally reached the room, Ash opened the door. Alain saw the inside of it, then said,

" **I want to live here now.** "

* * *

_**The distant clouds, colors of the sky** _

_**they make everything lovable.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty excited for Pokémon Sword and Shield versions, despite all the hate surrounding it lol.


	5. Finally loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from dead. When I was dead, I suddenly thought of a nice way to create the confession scene (at least for me), I hope you like it.

"It's so big, isn't it, Alain?"

"Yeah. You made it that way, after all."

"Yeah, I guess no one's room could be bigger than mine, ahaha!"

Ash's room could be described with one word: BIG. It has a magic ceiling that reproduced his memories, from Kanto to Kalos.

"Hmmm...you actually made a lot of friends, huh? You're truly a great adventurer, I'm amazed..." Said Alain, very impressed by his friend's history.

Next, a pokéball-shaped desk, holding all of Ash's badges he earned through his journey.

"This is to prove that I went all through a lot of regions, including Hoenn. I'm deeply proud of getting these, heh."

"Damn Ash, you're really an Ace Trainer! How could you never win any of the leagues?!"

"Well, I actually won one league. I won Orange Islands' a long time ago. I don't know how I didn't win the other leagues either though. But nevermind that."

In another desk, there was many poképlushies and miniatures Ash collected over time.

"Say Ash, I assume that going through your journey must have meant you caught many pokémon. Where are they?"

"...They are in Kanto. As with Mom, I can't see them anymore."

"But why not? You know that even living here, you can visit your home sometimes." _Speaking of Kanto, I never went to that place. After all, I can't remember of any region I've visited unless Kalos, which is my hometown...I think I should be just like Ash._

"It is not possible, Alain..." Replied with a slightly sad face.

". . . . . ." _...But why does he act weird when we talk about that? It kinds of worry me. What if he fought with his family? Well, I guess I should comfort him..._

"I must admit that even I beating you, I'm nothing compared to your progress! I only did that for...Mairin...and I, uh..." But he slowed down since he remembered the disgrace that happened later.

Ash for some reason felt sad hearing that name, as if he wasn't already feeling sad.

"...Don't worry, Alain. You tried to protect your loved ones at maximum. I know you didn't mean to do bad. Alain, I..." Ash gave the older trainer a tight hug, making him surprised.

"Uh? Ash..." Alain then looked at the magic ceiling, and watched the memories that contained him in it, repeating over and over again.

"Alain, I know you must have kind of noticed it so..." The other looked at him, blushing hard.

For a short time, Alain didn't know what was going on Ash, but after he saw that blushy face, he immediately pressed his lips against Ash's, making a sweet, sweet kiss. The younger trainer's eyes widened to no end.

After kissing him, Ash looked at Alain with an even more blushy face. The other got a little nervous after he realized what he just did. _Oh shit, I shouldn't have done th-_ The older one's thoughts got interrupted when Ash returned the kiss.

"I love you Ash."

"Me...me too!"

"I am really obsessed with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was no joke what I said back in the league."

"I'm so...so happy Alain! I thought we wouldn't be together since you were worried about...Mairin..."

"Don't think like that. She's fine now, we saved the world and no one got hurt, so we don't have anything to worry about, I do worry about you though."

"...Thanks Alain, you're really adorable!" Those last words from Alain made he feel comfortable. _Yeah, forget about everything Alain. I only need you right now, and forever..._

Meanwhile, Lucy reached the laboratory and put a letter in front of the door, then knocked three times on it and left running. She hid in some medium-port plant and saw Professor Sycamore opening the door.

_Eh?! That ain't my beloved over there! Why the heck he's living with the Professor?_

"Hello? Who's there? Hmmm...someone left a letter here. It seems that it's for Alain."

_I'm gonna kill him if he opens that letter._

Sycamore returned to the lab without opening the letter and put it on a table. "He must be sleeping now, so tomorrow I'm gonna give it to him."

_Hmph. Of course only my beloved can read it! ...Well, time to go back home. I wonder why Erica isn't on that apartment any more. However, that means I can hang around any time I want! So cool! The apartment's just like I remember! I'm gonna wait for him there, and I'll drag him even if he doesn't want to, fufufu._

* * *

**～** **Oh My Love**   **～**

* * *

 "Alaaaaaaaaaaainn!!!" Screamed Mairin while Serena carried her and ran through Lumiose City, accompanied by Clemont, Bonnie, the Professor and his assistants and every pokémon from the greenhouse.

"Damn it, I thought those vines disappeared already!" Shout Clemont.

"What are we gonna do? The entire city is being attacked by them!" Shout Serena.

Suddenly, on a big outdoor television, a news program was on air.

"Malva there, the entire city's being annihilated by giant vines like we saw back at the Pokémon League. The gym leaders and elite four members have been trying to stop them, but unfortunately there was no effect. Please leave everything back, and run for your lives, since there's nothing that can stop this. Stay safe, turning off."

"It's happening over the entire region! How are we gonna escape?!" Said Bonnie.

"Heey! Over there!" Said a distant voice. It was coming from an helicopter.

"Steven!" Shout out Serena.

"Yeah, I'm gonna catch you up right now! Wait for me!"

"But Alain!" Said a desperate Mairin.

"I'm sorry Mairin but we can't go back anymore. I do hope that he is safe though. Let's go!"

After all of them entered the helicopter, Steven started to talk. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes but..." Replied the redhead.

"...Hey, where's Alain?"

"That's what we were going to talk about. He locked himself on his room and...he won't get out for days! We can't even see anything in it! Even when the city's being attacked, he won't even move...I'm so worried about him..."

"Huh? But why's that?"

"He felt blamed for...Ash's death..." Serena replied, feeling quite painful while saying it.

"...I know, you always feel blamed when a close friend passes away, but I wonder why he would go to this extreme, poor him..."

"Ash passed away since what, 5 weeks?" Complemented Clemont. "If it's that so...

 **...time really goes by fast.** "

* * *

_**Oh My Love** _

_**When you were born, you sprouted in my heart...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the innuendo at the very beggining of the chapter


	6. Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, sexy scene ahead. Reader discretion is advised. If you wish not to see, skip to first transition. And sorry in advance lol.

The next day came up. Ash and Alain were sleeping together, cuddling. Those were their first moments as lovers.

"Uwaaaaa～" Then woke up Ash. He looked at his still sleeping new boyfriend. His face was so cute, so dreamy. He gave a light kiss on the forehead, and then got up from the bed to put his casual clothes on and go upstairs, just to realize nobody else woke up and then,

_It's Sunday._

But that didn't mean they had to stay locked in the house. Today is the Luvdisc Festival whose targets are all the couples in Kalos! Ash immediately went back to his bedroom to wake up Alain. He threw the blankets off of the sleeping one, just to get an erection.

Alain just had one set of clothes to wear and they were completely dirty, so he decided to sleep naked just to not extend its dirtyness. Ash completely forgot about that. "A-ah...!"

Alain is (almost) every thirsty fangirl's (and fanboys's too, right?) dream boy. A very muscular guy with nice abs, nice butt, nice legs, nice everything.

_I wonder if his thingie is nice too?_

"...Ash? It's quite cold here...where is the blanket?" Alain turns his body around just to face Ash, exposing his 'thingie' (which is indeed very big).

"A-a-a-a-a-a-ah!!" The other's mind went completely blank after seeing Alain's full body frontal nude. "G-g-g-g-good morning Alain!! W-w-won't we go to t-the festival now?"

"Hmm...?...Oh yes, we'll go there, I will put on my clothes right n-"

"Wait." Ash interrupted.

"What is it?"

He got on the bed, standing on his knees, staring at the nude guy's manhood. This made Alain realize the situation he is in. "Uhh, where are you looking at-"

He felt his dick being grabbed by Ash, instantly getting hard as a rock. "Ugh, that's...!" _Damn, I didn't expect to do this so soon._

"Alain, why are you so...handsome?" Asked Ash, with a calm voice, completely hypnotized by Alain's cock, which he started to stroke gently.

"A-ah, Ash..."

 "You are so hot..." The younger one starts to compliment Alain in a dirty talk way, as he strokes his member harder.

"A-ah thank you Ash, ah..." The other being stroked was feeling so good that, putting his arms behind the head, he couldn't hide his moans from coming out. Ash clearly lost his mind when he saw a big peepee for the first time of his life.

Some little time passed, and Ash was stroking Alain even faster.

"Nghnn, Ash, I just can't hold on anymore, I..."

"Are you gonna cum? Then release it all in my mouth!" Ash wide-opens his mouth ready to take everything in, while still stroking the cock.

"Aaaaaahh!!" The naked one releases a big load of thick semen that fills up entirely the younger's mouth, with some landing on his face, and the rest of the flying cum falling on Alain's chest.

Then Ash stopped and swallowed half of the cum in his mouth. He spit the other half on the older's dick, finishing with filling his mouth again with Alain's thick meat, mixing saliva and cum with it.

Alain, in an ecstasy state, looked at Ash's hypnotized face. He was very surprised that his manhood could trigger such hyperfixation on a person. "Ash..."

Hearing his name being called, the boy full of semen on his face was slowly coming to realization of the mess he did on his boyfriend's 'thingie' (and on himself too) on the 30 seconds silence.

"...What?"

". . . . . ."

". . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . . . . ."

"...You-"

"HOLY CRAP I'M SO SORRY!!" And then he jumped from the bed, burying his red-as-Mairin's-hair face on his hands. _How could I do this to Alain? Now he'll be angry at me!_

"Hey calm down, I, uh..."

"I'm sorry Alain, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!"

"C'mon, calm down Ash."

"I'm sorry, I'm fine with you breaking up with me!!"

"Hey, Ash! Look at me now!"

"But it's full of your cum!"

"That's better."

"W-what-"

Alain gets out of the bed, grabs his scared boyfriend's hands by force to show off that hidden face, so he would kiss him and then wipe off all of the cum with his tongue. This made Ash even more embarassed.

"W-why did you lick my face? It's gross!"

"I just wanted to know my cum's taste."

"...Huh..."

"Anyway, I liked it a lot."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, we should do this more. Did you have any experience with sex before? You did it so good just now!"

"Eh, no...this is actually my first time having sex." _Or at least, stimulating someone up..._ "I also think that I'm still not allowed to have sex, since you know, I'm 16..."

"Well, I'm 18. The age gap is not that big so I guess we're fine."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." _After all, it's his world, no one will judge us._ "...Uhm so, sorry for crying out loud, heh."

"No worries, dear."

"Hey, what did you just-" Was going to question why he was just called 'dear' but got imterrupted by another kiss. _...Well, I guess that's fine, too._

"I'm going to put on my clothes now."

"But your-"

"Don't worry, the clothes are very dirty so I'm gonna let my dick that way." Said an already dressed Alain.

"Uh, okay then..."

* * *

  **～ Oh My Love ～**

* * *

 

After going up the long stairs, everyone of the lab was there. Sycamore got Alain's letter from a table and handed it to him. "Alain, someone sent you this."

"Thanks, Professor. I wonder who it could be from?"

"Maybe you'll see when you open it." Ash replied.

"Yeah, let's take a look."

. . . . . .

" **Hello, first of all, congratulations on being Kalos Champion! We were childhood friends once, and in that time we made a promise for ourselves, but as time passed, I guess it was forgotten. But now, I'll make you remember it. Please come to the Luvdisc Festival! I'm gonna give you the details near those gacha machines that I don't know how to use. See you soon!**

**Your long-time friend,**

**Lucy.** "

Alain gasped when he remembered that name.

"Wow, you had a friend when you were little. That's nice!"

". . . . . ." A frown formed on the Kalosian's face.

"...Huh? Is something wrong, Alain?"

"The day we met was not so good though."

"Why?"

"That day was my father's funeral in Ecruteak City. Mom was playing a very sad piano music. I couldn't handle the heavy atmosphere there, so I ran. That's when I met her."

"Oh Alain I'm sorry!" Said Ash with a concerned face, regretting a little for asking his boyfriend that.

"Ah, no worries, Ash. She actually comforted me, so she turned out to be a very good friend. We played everyday until I had to leave Johto. Then we made a promise, but...I can't remember what that promise was. Guess I'll see when I come to talk to her. She must be very upset at me..." _But is she the same girl I met at the taxi station?_

"After we take breakfast, we'll go immediately!" Ash winks.

* * *

  **～ Oh My Love ～**

* * *

 

The atmosphere was very happy at the Luvdisc Festival. Lots of couples giving hands and smiling together.

There were many attractions like shooting gallery, carroulsel (the Narrator hopes he wrote that word correctly), ferris wheel and karaoke. But before anything they had to meet Lucy near the gacha machines.

"...They are on the end of the other side of the park." Ash complained, looking at a map.

"We'll go there anyway. I can't leave her more upset than she already probably is."

And then a long walk started. As they were passing through, they noticed there were many gay couples on the first half and on a little part of the second half of the park, maybe even more than they expected.

There was no one at the gacha machine zone but Lucy, with a pretty anxious smile, which broke up a little when she noticed there was another guy following Alain. Then they were in front of each other, starting with an awkward silence. Until the ponytail girl took the iniciative.

"...So, you actually came to see me!"

"Yeah, I uhm, sorry for keeping you waiting."

"This guy near you is your friend, right?" _Now that I see him clearly, wasn't this guy dead?_

"He's more than that, he's my boyfriend."

Boyfriend

**Boyfriend**

_Boyfriend_

dneirfyoB

👬 👦❤👦

B

o

y

f

r

i

e

n

d

This word echoed on her head like someone shouting in a tunnel. She came all the way to confess her love just to hear this phrase? That was completely disgusting for her. _He should have been dead._ Now all she wanted is to kill Ash with a bunch of stabs on his skull.

"...Really? That's...good." But she just couldn't act out like crazy at this time. Though Ash notices her expressions changing, kind of getting what she wanted to say to Alain.

_Oh man. If what I'm thinking is true, then I feel sorry for her..._

"Soooo, how have you been these years, Lucy?" _Glad she put her name on the letter._

"I've been great lately, now everything got better when we met again after such long time! I really missed you..." _Everything was great until I just heard those disgusting news. At least he still remembers my name._

"I'm very sorry. Also, could you please remind me of our promise?"

"Uh..." _What's the point of saying it now that I know he does have this fucking gay illness?!_ "I uhmm...I forgot."

"Really? I came here so I can remember what we promised."

"That doesn't really matters anymore." She let that last word slip off her mouth accidentally.

"Anymore? I don't believe you." You know shit's coming up when he says that phrase.

"U-uh I really forgot it! It doesn't really matter now that you have your own lover---- wait, no! I-" And then she failed to fake.

"Oh, is it about love?"

"...Yeah. You promised we would get married."

 _What? Not even me and Serena did promises like this when we met as kids!_ Thought Ash.

"Oh! Now I remember. Look Lucy...kids make stupid and impossible promises that won't last even a year. Did you really think we would get married?"

"...You accepted it."

"I accepted it because I was a kid, I didn't know what I was saying. I'm sorry for breaking it up to you, but that won't be possible, now that I am Ash's boyfriend. Also, even though we were childhood friends, we have yet still to know a lot about each other."

". . . . . ."

"But, we can still be friends and all have fun together, can't we? I have an incredible family and they would probably accept to befriend you. So?" The Kalosian raises his hand for her for a handshake.

"...Fine, I accept it. Sorry." Lucy raises her hand too, accepting the handshake.

"It's fine. I'm glad to meet you again."

"Well, I don't have much time now, I have to go. Do you want my contact?"

"I already have it."

"What?! Who gave my contact to you?"

"Eh...you?" Alain gets her contact from his pocket and shows it to her.

" **xShatterGlassOfLux**

 **39-64871** "

She looked at it, dumbfounded at seeing it is exactly her contact. "This couldn't be...!"

"You were looking the exact same way you are looking now when I met you at the taxi station yesterday."

"I, I, I...maybe I am dreaming right now after I fainted when that giant vine hit me..."

"A what?" The two lovers shout out at the same time.

"I don't know! It was like it was going to pierce me right through my heart when it came in my direction!"

"Uh..."

"...Forget it! I-I have to go now, bye!" And then she ran fast to leave the festival.

"Hey! Wait..."

"She is weird..."

"I wonder what she meant when she said about the giant vine...are they still happening around?"

Ash got a frown on his face, deep in thought. _I don't know what's happening out there, and I don't want to know either. I hope she's just being weird and that the vines are not attacking Kalos again. If Alain starts to realize that this world is not real, then...no...screw Zygarde, the world doesn't need me. Only Alain needs me, and only I need him. I'll make him forget what is concerning him..._

"Ash, are you okay?"

The Kantonian wraps his hands on Alain's head and gives him a kiss. "Maybe I could make your day better..."

"Thanks, Ash."

* * *

 " _ **Ash, realize that the world you are in is not real, and that the true world may need your help. Help Alain get out from this fabricated reality also. His room is the exit to the real world. Everything will be clear when you meet me. We are counting on you.**_ "

* * *

  _ **Oh my lover**_

_**I feel like there's a meaning for life.** _


	7. Alain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may rather be a short chapter but at least it contains all the things I want you to know until now and that you know I'm alive. College been kicking my (motivational) A$$.
> 
> Also, I think that in this chapter there may be some discrepancies with others. When I have time, I'll re-read my fic so I can correct what needs to be corrected (or not).

"Ash."

"Hmm? What is it, Alain?"

"These days have been a little...weird."

"Why's that?"

"Everything started when you entered into a comatose state."

"Comatose?"

"Yes, don't you remember?"

"A-ah, erhmmm yes!" Responded Ash, trying to look like he knows what his boyfriend was talking about.

"...Just by seeing your expression, I know you don't remember."

"No, it's not that! I, uhm..."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Kalos have been so different after that day...you were internated for three weeks, and so, the last time we visited you, we tought you were dead."

"Eh...?"

"And then..." Alain stopped for a bit, remembering that day. "...I ran back to the lab and locked myself in the room. I was so sad that day, believing I lost my loved one..."

The Kantonian looks at him, very concerned.

"...I threw myself on my bed, and...I started to cry so much, that I even got a cold from it with the help of the rain and the AC. Then I eventually came to sleep, and after I woke up, you were there, safe and sound."

". . . . . ."

"Then after that, we started living together again and all of these things happened. Kalos now is more convenient to me."

Ash was in deep thought, trying to remember the best he could of what happened prior to these days together with Alain.

"I thought I finally entered my ideal w-"

"...I remember it now!"

"Huh? What?"

"When I was sleeping, I dreamt that I was at a really blank place, then I could hear your voice!"

"Really? What did it say?"

"Hmmm, I guess it was like this...ahem."

' **I wish I could be at peace, I wish I could be happy at least once! Why I should be so doomed?** ' something like that."

Alain's eyes widened. "That's...that was my mind speaking! Right before I went to sleep!"

"And then a pokémon flashed by my eyes so fast that I couldn't even identify it. Right after that-" The younger trainer suddenly stopped. _Oh damn! I became overwhelmed after remembering what happened, that I almost blew up!_

"...? What's wrong?"

"Right after that, I erhmmm, I don't remember anymore!"

"Huh?" Alain looked at the other, raising an eyebrow at the sudden change on Ash.

"That's right! T-there wasn't any pokémon flashing by me and..."

"Sigh, we should drop this subject. I feel I'm just making you more confused."

"Okay..." _Phew!_

It was almost sunset when the couple left the ferris wheel. After leaving the Luvdisc Festival, Ash threw himself at his boyfriend's arms. "Soooooooooo...should we go home? I'd like to do something with you." Said at lewd tone, while blushing.

"Oh...yes."

* * *

**～ Oh My Love ～**

* * *

"If you're sleeping naked, then I'm going too." Said Ash after revealing himself naked to the older trainer. The tan guy was a bit thinner, but his cock was big, except it was just one head smaller than his boyfriend's. "Do I look...handsome?"

"Dammit Ash, you're so fuckin' cute!"

"C-cute?!" He pouted.

"I mean, handsome as well!"

"That's great. Now..." He sits on the bed. "...will you have sex with me?"

"Wow, already? Okaaaay then, my dear. Lemme get myself nude for you."

"I-it's already so erect, I want to feel it!"

"I want to feel yours too, Ash."

And so it started.

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

"Ah, hah, hah...Alain..."

"Ash...good-night, Ash..."

"Good-night..."

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

But for some reason, the Kalosian couldn't sleep. He could just think of the conversation he had with his lover today.

_I think this is not a real place. Even though it looks perfect to me, that is exactly the reason I'm very curious. Why everything is being so convenient to me? Why can't I enter my own room? Also, is Ash trying to hide something from me? He seems like to know what is happening..._

Then he blinked. _Wait...if everything started after I left my room, and it's locked, then...my room could be the exit! Everyone must be worried about me, and if I have luck, maybe I can even bring Ash with me! That's it, I'm moving on. I need to find the key first, though._ Then he got up, put on his clothes, and started to search through the house, in the middle of the night.

_I can't wake up everyone though, I can find it myself. Maybe...Professor took it with him? I'm going at his room silently._

Couldn't find it.

_Maybe it's on Mairin's room?_

Couldn't find it.

_Kicthen? Greenhouse? Restrooms? Living room?_

No, he couldn't find it.

 _Where could that damn key be right now? I've searched everywhere, except...Ash's room..._ Alain had a weird feeling about this. He went back downstairs.

The key was actually on a desk, behind some shiny portraits. _I found it! But of all places, why would it be here...? Why would Ash take my key? ...Nah, nevermind._

He ran back upstairs to finally open the door, until a voice interrupted him.

"Alain."

"...! Ash!"

"What are you doing?"

"Ash, I've finally found the key to my room. I've realized that we're living in a fake world. My room must be the exit to the real world."

"You've finally realized it, huh."

"Eh? Did you know this already?"

"Based on my experience on previous adventures, I could easily realize that this is not real."

"Then why didn't you tell me already?"

"Because we don't need to know reality."

"Huh? But why?! I am worried about Mairin and the others, and everything that's happening outside, just as they're worried about me, and even about you!"

"But Alain, we only need each other, right?!"

"Are you sure about that." Asked Alain before unlocking the door.

"Alain, don't leave!"

"I'm opening the door."

"No!" Ash would grab his lover's wrist, if the latter didn't drop on his knees after opening the door.

Suddenly, everything changed drastically. The walls of Alain's room were completely destroyed showing the deep-red sky, which moments ago was a starry deep-blue dark sky. In reality, quite literally, his room, just like the entire lab, was completely destroyed.

In the middle of the room, there was a bed. A very stinky bed which got pierced through by a giant vine. Interesting enough, there was a person in the middle of it.

Alain looked at the person and saw that they were wearing familiar clothes. They were in a fetal position, holding thigh on a pillow. Sadly, the vine had caught the person and killed them instantly. As you can see, there were only bones of a body that rottened some time ago.

The two trainers looked at this scene in complete shock, specially Alain.

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

"Alain, this..." Said Zygarde, after appearing out of nowhere, near the corpse.

"Please no."

" **This is you.** "

* * *

_**Sadness, tenderness** _

_**I hold them both on my hand.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited out 'skinny' on previous chapter after I just searched its meaning, I thought it meant literally having no body hair (y'know, SKIN-ny) but it actually means being thin jhjklhjkghkjhkljhj
> 
> Also, I did not detail the sex scene because I'm pretty bad at writing sex scenes. If I wrote it it would be just like 'oh he suck suck suck omg im gonna cum then cum' 'oh he fuck fuck fuck omg im gonna cum then cum'. At least you have your imagination to run wild to picture the scenes. After all, sex is not my main topic here.


End file.
